Only For You
by James Riley
Summary: Colin/Bright slash. Bright remembers the good old days. Rated R, but could be considered PG13. Summaries suck, author's notes are better.


Disclaimer: I don't even own a sandwich. And I'm hungry. So what makes you think I own Colin, Bright, Amy, Ephram, Mike, Chris, Emily or Greg? I don't. I don't even know who does. I just call them The Powers That Be. Those damn lucky powers that be.  
  
A/N: This is my first Everwood story, and hey, I went right for the slash. By God, I'm a perv. There's just something about the Colin/Bright 'ship that screams "make us have sex." Some call it subtext. I say I'm just a pervert. But hey, you're reading the story, so I'm guessing you share my sentiments.  
  
Rated R for sexuality, though actually, I would probably only rate it PG13. What? PG13 movies go into more detail than this. Stop pretending you don't know.  
  
Distribution: You want this for your site? I'm flattered. Email me and we'll work something out. Stealing is mean, try not to do it.  
  
And now, a James Riley Special Event: (insert really lame music and drumroll)  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Only For You  
  
I look at him now, and I wonder whatever will become of our friendship. I wonder if he'll ever be the same.  
  
We were closer than we ever let people know. I remember the day before the accident, the perfect example of our "secret closeness." The last example of our secret closeness.  
  
**  
  
We sat alone together in my bedroom, which was equally alone at the top of the stairs of the empty house. I was on my bed, he sat in a desk chair staring me in the eyes. Our knees were touching lightly, and neither of us dared change positions.  
  
"I have that stupid thing tomorrow for my dad," I said, indicating that I wouldn't be able to spend the entire day shooting hoops or drinking shakes.  
  
"Damn. You're right. Let's not talk about our plans then."  
  
I opened my mouth a little to vocalize another topic, but before there were words, Colin's mouth was on mine. The statement melted away with the rest of my thoughts, and I gave in to the warmth and comfort of the there and then. Our kiss deepened continuously, and soon we found our tongues fighting for space in each other's mouths. I remember the softness of Colin's lips, the sweetness of his saliva. And I remember hoping he didn't kiss my sister like that. I wanted to be special.  
  
Colin leaned forward, urging me onto my back, and slid from my desk chair onto the bed. With his body directly to my left and his shoulders hovering inches above my own, Colin continued to kiss my mouth, my jawbone and my neck. I rested one hand on the back of his neck and the other on my chest. He pressed his left leg into my left hip. We stayed like that for probably ten minutes, in a rainbow colored swirl of kisses and caresses, before Colin pulled away.  
  
"Bright," he whispered. I smiled at him, relieved that he hadn't called me Abbott, as that reminds me that this is the guy that is dating my sister. He moved over me, putting one knee on the bed on either side of my left leg. Propping himself four inches above my face, he breathed, "I need you."  
  
I felt goosebumps developing on my arms. Colin had that power - that ability to make a world of turmoil and confusion dissolve into oblivion with one short statement.  
  
I reached toward Colin's waistline, grabbing for the bottom hem of his red tee-shirt. He sat up, and I leaned up slightly, slipping the shirt over his head and onto the floor.  
  
He took my right hand into both of his and pressed it tightly against his chest so I could feel his heart beat.  
  
"Only for you."  
  
My eyes watered a little at the sincerity in his voice, and if I had spoken, my own voice would have cracked with emotion. I unbuttoned my shirt and dropped it next to Colin's on the floor. Then, I sat vertically on the bed and climbed over Colin, who was warming and rouging in passionate anticipation.  
  
He arranged himself on my bed, putting a pillow under his back and two under his head, struggling for comfort so much that I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Straddling Colin, I leaned down and kissed his collar bone over and over, reveling in the sweet smell of cologne that was outwardly for my sister Amy, but inwardly for me.  
  
Slowly, with every intention to prolong the feel of Colin's soft skin on my lips and torture him with pleasure, I kissed my way down his chest to the very top of his jeans. I shot a smirk his way, and in a series of short movements, removed both pants and boxers. Suddenly, I wasn't the only one with goosebumps.  
  
Wearing the same smirk as before, I started gently biting Colin's inner thigh, his own most sensitive area, precociously moving northbound. Colin was, by then, very much aroused by my actions, and practically begging for my touch.  
  
What happened next was a blur of ecstasy. Tongues darted out to trace veins along the bottom side of throbbing shafts. Mouths massaged erections. Fingers tangled through hair and guided heads to the most sensitive areas. Blood rushed under skin, burning flesh and searing hair with the fire of a thousand electric nights. Eyes rolled back in joy and exhaustion. Juices flowed. Two naked bodies slumped together in a restful sleep of pain and love. The pain of knowing our love couldn't go public. The pain of knowing we couldn't have this love. Ever.  
  
**  
  
That pain rips through me now, as I stare in the direction of my old friend. He's sitting at the loser table with Brown, laughing privately as the new man's hand rests on his injured arm.  
  
I silently doubt things will ever be the same between us, whether Colin regains his memory or not. He'll have Ephram for that, since now the two relate so well. My eyes water again, this time from the loss of friend and lover. Shaking off the memories, I stand and walk away.  
  
Only for you, I remember him saying every time. Always only for you.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
© 2003 James Riley. Use without permission will result in the forceful insertion of very sharp objects into highly uncomfortable orifices. 


End file.
